Uub
Uub është një përsonazh i paraqitur në Dragon Ball Z dhe në Dragon Ball GT. Ai është tokësori i duhur tek i cili është bërë rimishërimi i Kid Buu - së. Historia e personazhit Si një djalosh dhjetë vjeçar ai është parë në fillim në Turneun Botëror të Arteve Marciale, dhjetë vjet pas mposhtjes së Magjin Buu. Afërmendsh Goku e kupton se Uub është i ri mishëruari i Buu Fëmijës dhe kjo ishte një dhuratë nga Mbreti Enma. Ndërkohë Uub ka një tjetër plan. Ai ka ardhur në Turneun e Arteve Marciale si orvatje për të fituar çmimin prej 10 milion zeni (para) për të ushqyer një fshat të varfër. Ai ndërkohë duke qenë më i forti i fshatit të tij e kupton se në botë duhet të jetë edhe një popull i cili është më i fortë se ai. Me një pagëzim që më pas i humb shpresat bëhet edhe më nervoz dhe tallet me goditje ndaj shokët të tij. Në rundin e parë atij i është caktuar të luftoj me Gokun mirpo ai është aq nervoz sa që nuk i sjellë vetes asgjë dhe dridhet kur Goku bën përpara tij. Për ta sjellë atë në betejë Goku fillon ta fyej duke i sharë familjen. thumb|Uub duke u stërvitur me Gokun Atë kjo e bën agresiv mirpo Goku e mund. Ai çuditet nga fuqia e tij mirpo eksperienca e dobët e luftës. Fuqitë e tyre edhe pse fillojnë ti ulin ata lëvizin me shpejtësinë e raketës në luftimin e tyre. Uub është një luftëtar i papërvojë sa eksperienca e tij e dobët po fillonte të kishte pasoja. Uub madje më pas mëson se si të kontrolloj Ki e tij dhe të mund të Zhvendoset në Çast. Pjesa finale e luftimit ishte e madhe. Ai pëson një goditje në buzë dhe Uub është gati pranë rrethit të diskualifikimit mirpo shpëtohet nga Goku që i zgjat dorën. Zbulimi se ai është fyer fillon të Uub të nxjerr në shesh fuqitë e tij të vërteta. Goku i propozon që ai vet ta ushtroj në Artet Marciale sepse nese Gokut i ndodh diçka Uub do të bëhej një ndër Luftëtarët Z që e mbrojnë Tokën. Uub i lumtur pranoj e sidomos pasi që Goku i premtoj ndihmë financiare prej Z. Satan dhe Magjin Buu. Të shokët fluturuan tutje për në fshatin e Uub ku Uub qante me lot gëzimi. Gjatë rrugës për në fshat Goku e pyet Uub nëse pas stërvitjes ata do të mund të luftonin për qejf. Uub pranoj dhe me lot gëzimi u larguan. Goku e bart Uub në krahë pasi që ende nuk di si të fluturoj. Fusioni Pasi që Uub është rimishërimi i Kid Buu-së atëherë me kusht të sakrificës së njërit prej të dyve: Uub ose Buu mund të krijohet Legjendari Majin apo Majuub. Fuqia e tij është më e fortë se e Super Sajan 3 dhe më e dobët se Super Sajan 4. Ka shpejtësi dhe aftësi ti thumb|Përsonazhi Uub pasi bashkohet me Majin Buu kombinoj tekniakt e të dy personazheve duke krijuar aftësi nga më të jashtëzakonshmes. Ky fusion ka shpejtësi, forcë, zgjuarsi dhe është shumë i dashur dhe simpatik. Dragon Ball GT Saga e Baby Kur Toka sulmohet nga paraziti Tsufurinjin apo Baby shumë njerëz janë nën kontrollin e tij dhe i ka bërë pasues. Dy nga ata janë Gohani dhe Videl të cilët dëshirojnë që ta bëjnë Pan nën vasalitetin e Baby – t. Ajo shpëtohet fatmirësisht nga Uub i cili e ndalon Gohanin dhe Videlin ti bëjnë asaj keq (ta lëndojnë). Duke parë që Goku trajneri i tij dhe miku i tij më i mirë ka rënë në duart e Baby-Vexhitës Goku teletransportohet (Zhvendoset në Çast) te Planeti i Kai të lartë. Uub gjatë mungesës së Gokut duhet ta mbroj tokën si një Luftëtar Z që është derisa të kthehet Goku. Uub gjatë përballjes ai i jep një goditje por Baby lehtësisht dominon. Uub tani i shtrirë ska ç’të bëj vetëm ta pres vdekjen me anë të Sferës së Vdekjes dhe Hakmarrjes (Revenge Death Ball) në të njejtën mënyrë se si veproj me Gokun. Si gjithmonë ai shpëton falë personit të tjetër të ngjashëm Majin Buu i cili e thithë Sferën e Energjisë dhe e bën vetën të shpërthej në mijëra copë. Por Uub e sheh se ai është akoma gjallë dhe Buu i tregon se ata janë dy gjysmat e Legjendarit Majin Buu. Më së fundmi Majin Buu e kthen vetën në gjendje të lëngshme duke bërë kështu që që ai dhe Uub të bëjnë një bashkim apo fusion i cili ishte më i fortë, më i zgjuar dhe lëkurëndriçues një version i Uub mirpo tani ai quhej Majuub. Me fuqinë e tij të re Uub e fton sërisht Baby në dyluftim. To Baby's surprise, Uub manages to fight him head on with his newly increased power, and manages to land a few good hits. Për habin e Baby, Uub me ngulm drejtohet për tek një copë Tokë ku më pas fillon luftimi dhe Uub fillon ta godas. Me një heshtje si orvatje për të mirë Uub e godit me një Rreze Henka (Henka beam) nga gishti I tij mirpo kjo shkon keq duke I kthyer shumë njerëz në çokollatë. Duke e kombinuar një Henka Rreze me një Kamehameha ishte një goditje e përfunduar por Baby u kundërpërgjigj me një sulm të tij. Fatkeqësisht fuqitë e Babyt dëshironin të dominonin dhe atëherë Henka Rrezja u kthye kundër Uub dhe e kthen në një çokollatë të padëmshëm dhe më pas e gëlltiti Magjin Buu e ri. Mirëpo Uub përdori një dredhi kundër Baby. Sidoqoftë kur Baby shndërrohet në një Ozaru të Artë fuqitë e Uub fillojnë të rriten brenda vet Baby duke bërë që të ketë ai shumë dhimbje dhe me këtë rast pali I Uub ishte të kthente të gjithë kohën në çokollatë. Por Baby e përdor energjinë e tij të brendshme për të luftuar me të kështu Baby në mes të dy zjarreve ai e lëshon Uub nga goja. Uub atëherë me tepricë e nergjin e bën një vizë anash në fushëbetejë. Baby mundohet të ik mirpo Goku Super Sajan 4 I jep fund duke e hedhur në mes të diellit. Saga e Super #17 Uub këtu paraqitet tek saga kur ai merr pjesë Në Turneun Botëror të Arteve Marciale i maskuar si Papajaman. Në finale Uub është i pregatitur ta mund Z. Satan dhe të bëhet kampioni i ri botëror i Arteve Marciale kur Buu e ndërpren atë me anë të telepatis duke e pyetur ta lë luftimin dhe në këtë mënyrë Z. Satan do të bëhej përsëri Kampioni i Botës dhe njerëzit do të shpresojnë se do të ketë teprica të larta. Mirpo Uub bën gjoja kishe ka humbur sepse ndryshe nga Android 18 ai nuk pyet për kthimin e ekzistimit sikurse Goku zemër-pastër dhe kurrë nuk pret të bëj ndonjë akt të mirë për fitime personale. Kur Super Androi 17 paraqitet ai futet në veprim mirpo i dalin përpara ca horra të vdekur si Saibmen dhe Gjeneral Rilludo i cili është kthyer nga Ferri. Ai pastaj lufton me Super 17 sëbashku me Goten, Trunks, Vexhita dhe Pan, mirëpo mundet nga Ultimatium Androidi. Saga e Dragoit Hije Në betejën me Ying Xi Long pasi që Goku Super Sajan 4 është mposhtur nga Dragoi I Lig, Uub futet në mes sëbashku me Trunks, Goten, Gohan dhe Pan. Duke mos qenë afër Superfuqisë së Dragoit Uub ndihet vetëm I aftë ta zvogëloj atë derisa Goku të jetë I aftë të rrisë nivelin e Super Sajan 4 përsëri. Fatkeqësisht Uub nuk është I aftë të mbajë Omega Shenronin mirë për zverku por vetëm disa sekonda ku ai I tharë në fëtyrë, ai goditet dhe hedhet tutje nga Dragoi. Mirpo shpejt ai e gjen fuqinë e trashëguar nga fusioni dhe megjithëse me energji (ki) të dobët ai ngritet në këmbë. Kështu papritur përpara tij vie Omega Shenron. Ai është taman në kohë kur Goku dhe Vexhita fusionohen në Super Sajan 4 Gogeta. Mbresëlënës nga teknika e Gogetës ai kërkon që edhe dikush tjetër vullnetar të bënte fusion me të në mënyrë që ti ndihmonin Gogetës. Gohani I sqaron se kjo kërkon kohë stërvitje dhe fuqitë e tyre duhet të jenë përafërsisht të barabarta. Por Uub dhe të tjerët nuk ishin në gjendje pas sulmit të Shenronit. Atëherë ai e shikon betejën nga anash. Mirpo ai e shpëton Kikin dhe e dërgon te vendi I sigurimit ku të tjerët ishin të zënë. Ne se Gohani, Trunks, Goten dhe Vexhitën do të humbnin atëherë Uub I vetëm nuk do të kishte mundur kurrë ti jepte fund Dragoit, madje as nuk do të ishte gjallë. Sigurisht Mrekullia e Gokut ishte e dy kuptueshme: se ai nga njëra anë u bëri ballë tundimeve të Sferës së Madhe të Energjisë Negatie (Minus Power Ball) dhe fuqia e plotë e Sferës së Energjisë së Universit (Spirit Bomb). Kur Uub nuk kontrbonte në betejë ai po bënte një dëshmi ariu në kulmin e betejës. Pas betejës Uub ua tha lamtumirë shokëve të tij dhe u kthye në fshatin e tij. Është e mundshme që pas betejës dhe largimit të Gokut ai ka shkuar të ushtroj në mënyr suplementare dhe të jetë I gatshëm që ta mbroj Tokën edhe në raste të tjera nëse është e nevojshme. Aftësitë *'Fusioni' – Kjo është arma ultimatium e Buu –së dhe Uub. Ata shndërrohen pasi që Baby dëshiron ta vrasë Uub kështu bëhet fusioni në Majuub. Ky është një version I Uub I cili është I kombinuar me të dy fuqitë e Uub dhe Magjin Buu. Ai është shumë herë më I fuqishëm se Super Sajan 3 por më I dobët se Super Sajan 4. *'Kiai' – Kjo mënyrë është përdorur përpara se Goku ta stërvis dhe është një mënyrë e lirimit të energjisë ki – së nga goja. *'Kamehameha' – Pasi që Goku I tregon këtë mënyrë Uub dhe ai I tregon Magjin Buu me këtë rast bëhet kombinimi I kamehameha – ve duke bërë një Super Kamehameha që është një ndër lëvizjet më të fuqishme të Uub. *'Rrezja Henka' – Është një nga goditjet e preferuara të Magjin Buu I cili me anë të prekjes së tij apo rrezes lëshon një goditje e cila e kthen armikun në një gjë të çfarëdoshme që mund të përdoret. Magjin Buu e përdor këtë teknikë duke e kthyer në çokollatë. Mirpo Uub këtë e përdor duke e hedhur sulmin nga maja e gishtit. *'Henka Kamehameha' – Përdoret si kombinim I Rrezes Henka dhe Kamehameha–s kështu që e ka marr edhe emrin. Uub e përdor këtë me qëllim ta mund Baby-Vexhitën mirëpo Tsufurujin e kthen atë me një sulm të tij kundër Uub duke e kthyer në copëza të vogla të çokollatës. Category:Përsonazhet Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Sferat e Dragoit Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Buu Category:Majin